Uzumaki Rebirth
by Renovlver16
Summary: What if before Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo could overthrow Uzu they sent kushina's older brother into the vault to survive the invasion. Now having 14 years of ageless plans to resurrect the fallen country that was uzushiogakure to it's former glory. Now watch as uzushiogakure makes it self known at the end of the third shinobi war incest and harem.


Uzumaki Rebirth

What if before Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo could overthrow Uzu they sent kushina's older brother into the vault to survive the invasion. Now having 14 years of ageless plans to resurrect the fallen country that was uzushiogakure to it's former glory. Now watch as uzushiogakure makes it self known at the end of the third shinobi war.

(A/N: Rinnegan oc will be god like do not read on if you dislike god like oc's)

* * *

I don't own naruto

~ Uzushio Ruin's~

It was night time in the ruins of Uzushio and deep within movement was heard and a door opened revealing a pair eye's that that could stare into the very soul of the one's looking into them. Purple eye's with ring's around them giving the effect of a purple ripple.

His crimson red shoulder length hair, he stood at 6'4 wearing a black t-shirt with Uzumaki clan symbol on the back and black Anbu style pants with black steel toed boots. On his side was red katana with a white dragon painted on it he took two steps out before inhaling the cool air.

"Haha would you look at the mess they caused to think they would even dare to attack a neutral country out of knowhere." 'And to think our so called allies would turn on us well guess what… no on messes with the uzumaki's!' "Well let's get starter first on the agenda is becoming uzukage."

Remus walked towards the surprisingly untouched uzukage tower as he walked he could see the destruction of the village and it made his blood boil. He finally arrived and noticed it was a blood seal so he bit his finger and smeared blood over the seal. It glowed then the barrier came down. He went in and could see their were many past picture's of past uzukage's including his grandpa and father. He walked into the kage's office and could see summoning contracts on the wall he took the only two and read them. "Hmm the lava monkeys would be good for construction and the dragons would help for military purposes" he walked outside the building unrolled the dragon's scroll and singed using his blood and did the proper handseals and poof their was a 20 foot dragon looking down at him. It's scales were crimson red on color along with his eye's it's sharp teeth were bare to intimidate their opponent.

**"Who summoned me?" **asked the dragon "I did good sir" said Remus. **"And what is your name human?" "**My name is Remus Uzumaki Sandaime of Uzushiogakure" said Remus. **"An Uzumaki you must be one of the last I presume tell me young Uzumaki what is your dream?" "**My dream is to bring back Uzushiogakure to it's former glory and their will be no one to oppose us… oh and have a big family" said Remus.

**"Hahaha you sure are interesting Remus-dono we of the Dragon clan shall ally with the Uzumaki clan I only request that you spread our clan name and make our names feared." "From now on you may call upon me as your personal summon, my name is Saiya." "**Very well Saiya-dono until then" said Remus as Saiya disappeared with a poof of smoke.

"Okay let's see now for the lava monkeys" Remus went through the same process as the dragons and a red haired ape the size of Remus appeared. The ape looked around until his eyes positioned themselves on Remus. **"You..are you an Uzumaki?" **"Why yes I am the name is Remus Uzumaki just named Sandaime of Uzushiogakure and you are?"

**"Ah were are my manners my name is ash and if you don't mind me asking are you thinking of rebuilding Uzushio Uzumaki-sama?" **"You are very correct ash-san and I was going to ask if you and your people would help rebuild?" **"Of course we will help rebuild Uzumaki-sama us lava monkeys have always in prosperous with the Uzumaki's you can count on us."**

"Can I ask that you also possibly share some food with the people that are about to be revived?" **"Well yes Uzumaki-sama but I don't see anyone" **"You are about to witness a miracle ash and only I am able do" ash looked at him skeptically until he saw a figure come out of the ground it was twice the size of the Uzukage tower it had eyes and the entrance was supposed to be a mouth. "King of hell suck all the body's in" Remus commanded soon it started to suck any bones that came into it's mouth one's completed it closed it's mouth to chew and reopened. And out came an army of people from elders to adults, teenagers, and children all had trade mark red hair to auburn and brown hair.

They were all wondering how they were all alive again till they came upon Remus and were puzzled the adults and elders new exactly who he was because of the Rinnegan and groveled. The children were puzzled by their action's but did it none the less. Ash was dumb founded at what transpired but was snapped out of it by Remus. "Ash go and tell the other lava monkeys what I told you ah and don't forget about the food" **"Yes Uzumaki-sama we will be ready in one hour" **said ash as he dispelled himself.

"Ahem, dear Uzumaki's and citizens I am Remus Uzumaki the current Uzumaki clan head and Uzukage. Some of you might be thinking how you are alive well the answer is what the sag of six path's gifted the Uzumaki's main branch with… and that is the Rinnegan." There were many gasp's among the people and cheer's came afterwards. "During the last's minutes before Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo broke in my parent's sealed me onto the vault in hopes of me being able to revive Uzushiogakure" he looked to see if they were paying attention and they were. "But what you don't know is that there was another village involved and that was…. Konoha" said Remus with venom in his voice.

There was many out cries cursing at them for there betrayal, "They have used us and betrayed us we will show the world that nobody messes with the Uzumaki clan as of now we will be a waring village never again will we be neutral are you with me!" yelled Remus.

**"YEAH" **they all yelled in unison along with All hail the Uzumaki's. "Now along with lava monkey's they will help us rebuild Uzushio for now you are all free to mingle with each other and find you families" as he said that they all spread out. There was a *poof* and an army of lava monkeys appeared with tools to rebuild the many destroyed buildings.

**"Uzumaki-sama we are here we also have the food you asked for" **"Thank you ash I would ask that everyone begin rebuilding at once and some to distribute food resources I will have my clones help with the rebuilding" "Tajuu kage bunshin (multi shadow clone jutsu)" in a puff of smoke nine hundred Remus's appeared behind him. "You know what to do get to work everyone" he ordered soon all clones left except one clone he pulled to the side. "I need you to keep an eye on thing's while I go find my sister" said Remus as he disappeared in a hole in the air.

~battle field between Iwa and Konoha~

In the battlefield Iwa's army has just been defeated by one Namikaze Minato. Minato was suffering chakara exhaustion and were all enjoying the rest when an army's war cry was heard in the distance. They all came running out to see the last wave Iwa ninja coming at them they weren't ready for it and their only hope was suffering chakara exhaustion they could only hope their deaths would be quick and painless. Until they saw a figure appear out of thin air. "**Shinra Tense (Almighty Push)" **soon the entire army was pushed back by an unknown force killing them. Many were glad with the new help but soon realized they were at the stranger's mercy.

"Where is Kushina Uzumaki" he said amplifying his voice with chakara. One person was brave enough to speak and stepped forward, "Um she's at our village" Remus looked at him and then sighed. "When will you guy's go back to the village?" Remus asked. "We will head out tomorrow and get back to the village in four days" "Fine I guess I will wait do you have a tent I can stay at?" asked Remus. "Yeah this way" he lead Remus to a tent and told him he would have to meet their general.

~5 Days Later~

The day after the battle he met with there general Shikaku Nara, he asked Remus what he wanted with Kushina Uzumaki and told him he was her older brother and that anymore would need to be discussed with the council.

They were coming up to konoha's gates and saw the welcome committee along the crowd there was a head full of red hair and he knew who it was. He tried to walk towards her when he was surrounded by anbu. "Can I help you?" "The Hokage demands your presence in the council room if you would follow us this way please."

"Will kushina Uzumaki be there?" he asked the anbu "She will be there" "Very well" he said as they disappeared in a shushin.

~Council Chamber's~

People flooded the council chambers soon all the seats were filled in. Some were complaining about not wanting to be there. It was then that the Hokage walked in and took his seat. "Hiruzen why did you summon this meeting?" asked koharu one of Hiruzens advisers. "Well It seems that there is an Uzumaki here looking for Kushina-chan" everyone turned to look at kushina. "Do you know his name Hokage-sama" "No I don't but you can ask him yourself." Soon the doors opened and in came Remus "Kushi-chan I hope you haven't forgotten me" he asked looking straight at her. "Remus-nii!" she jumped in the air and landed in his arms. "Aha I knew you didn't forget me you certainly have grown" he said checking her out. "Ahem, anyway's could you state your name and what your purpose here is?" asked Hiruzen.

"Well my name is Remus Uzumaki and the head of the Uzumaki clan and current Uzukage" he said nonchalantly. Everyone was shocked at what they heard soon their was cries of lies. "Silence" said Hiruzen. "Now what do you mean Uzukage I thought Uzushio was destroyed?" asked Hiruzen.

"Well It's just as I said repairs were finished yesterday and our defenses are one hundred percent as are our offences I just came to get my sister" he said. Everyone was shocked by what he was saying he was going to take the last Uzumaki. "Absolutely not she's a konoichi of Konoha!" yelled Hiruzen. "I didn't ask you know she is a member of the Uzumaki clan and as such belongs to Uzushio not to a bunch of tree hugging traitors!" yelled Remus. "Nii-chan what do you mean?" asked Kushi.

"That's right Kushi-chan at the last moments of the invasion Konoha turned on us and I barely made it into the vault" he said with anger. "Can you imagine our shocked faces Kushi-chan when that happened I watched as mother and father were cut down in front of me as they closed the vault" he said with sadness and she started to tear up. "But that will change as of today Uzushio will crush those starting with Konoha" he said as he activated his Rinnegan. Everyone gasped at what they saw they were in fear. "Remus-kun I know we can work something out what would you like as an offer?" asked Hiruzen. "Well, who controlled the so called root troops during the war?" everyone in the room turned pale but none no more than the perpetrator himself. "That would be Shimura Danzo Remus-kun" said Hiruzen grinning but no one noticed. "I would like his head in a bag" said Remus "Very well Minato-kun kill him" soon there was a yellow flash and a head rolled to the ground then scooped up and placed into a bag. "Now I hope we can work out a possible second alliance" said Hiruzen. "Indeed Hiruzen-dono"

* * *

End of chapter 1


End file.
